


By my side (Jean x oc)

by Atsumusthickthigh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Detectives, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Original Character(s), Post-Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumusthickthigh/pseuds/Atsumusthickthigh
Summary: Rhianna Sanchez moved to New york to get away from all of her problems, she joins the NYPD force as a detective and meets a flirty dick called Jean Kirstein who unfortunately for her is her new Partner. Her stubborn personality refuses to let his flirty personality get to her, but the more time they spend together the more Jean gradually falls for her."This means whenever i'm in trouble you have to save me" he smirked"I wouldn't save you, i'd happily leave you" i nonchalantly statedTrigger warning- Mention of Abuse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. 'Your wish is my command Darling'

It was a normal Wednesday morning, as usual i was getting ready for work. I put on a pantsuit as it was extra cold out and i didn't have the strength to battle with the cold today, I wore a plain black turtleneck with a beige blazer and suit pants. I looked in the mirror and smoothed my hands over the blazer, i walked over to my dresser grabbing my lip gloss and quickly swiping it over my lips before headed out of my bedroom.

"Are you going to work?" My sister shouted out to me "Yeah, there money for food in the living room" i replied, she emerged from the guest bedroom with her eyes still half closed and her hair was a mess. "Wait i don't know my way around the city" she sighed "Neither do i" i laughed as i put on my black heels "Explore!" i teased "What if i get lost? then mum will kill you" she stated.

"You decided to come visit me" i reminded her "Listen, when i'm on lunch i'll come pick you up okay?" i smiled and she nodded "Have a good day" she waved and i headed down to the car park.

I pulled up to work early so i just sat in my car scrolling through social media, it hurt watching all my old friends live their lives without me. They were all moving on and slowly forgetting about me but i had to do the same, i had this new amazing life so i had no time to dwell on the past.

After a couple of minutes i put my phone away in my bag and turned off the engine, i heard a cluster of voices coming from the right of me so i turned my head and saw Jean standing near his car with two other people who i assumed were his friends. I couldn't see their faces but the slightly shorter boy had a buzzcut and there was a girl with light brown hair, they were being extremely loud even though it was early in the morning.

I opened my car door and took my keys out and grabbed my bag, i slammed my car door shut and double checked that it was locked. As i walked towards the elevator my shoes hit against the ground making an echo "Good Morning Rhi" Jean's deep voice boomed, i kept my gaze on the elevator and put my Middle finger up behind me.

I heard a light chuckle and two voices said "Who is that?".

"You should really start being nicer to people you know" he teased "I am nice to people" i smiled "but you're a exception Jean" i added and walked over to my office. I closed the door behind me and walked over to my desk, i placed my bag down to the side and draped my blazer over my chair.

I extended my legs forward and pulled out my laptop, i signed in and started to do my work for the day.

After a few hours, i decided to give my fingers a break. I stretched my entire body out and spun around in my chair to look out the window, everytime my eyes meet this view my breath is taken away. I could stare at this view for hours on end, as i was zoning out my office door swung open.

I quickly spun my chair back around praying it wasn't the captain, but instead i was met with Jean "When will you learn to knock?!" i scoffed "When you learn to be nice" he stated. He was leaned against the door frame with a stack of papers in his hands, his tongue swiped across his bottom lip before he spoke "Do you have the papers for me?".

I nodded and grabbed the small pile of papers out of my drawer, i got up and walked over to him carefully placing the pile on top of the others in his hands. He gave me 2 pieces of papers in exchange and i headed back to my chair "you can go now" i voiced "your wish is my command darling" he teased "Stop calling me that!" i huffed.

"Oh and Rhi" he said popping his head back into the office "I'm top of the leaderboard this week" he exclaimed with a cheeky smile, he closed the door and walked off down the hallway.

I was sat typing away on my laptop once when i heard a knock at the door "Come in!" i shouted, the door opened and it revealed my sister "Hey, i was just about to leave to get you" i softly smiled "I figured i could try 'explore' so i came to you" she mocked "Okay let me just get ready and then we can go down to the canteen" i stated.

I packed away my stuff and grabbed my blazer putting it back on, we both walked out of my office and i locked the door behind me. "Have a nice break captain!" i smiled and he nodded, we both got into the elevator and waited for our floor to arrive "That was rude" my sister said and i laughed "He's like that, you get used to it" i assured.

Once we grabbed our food we sat at a small table near the window, she had a chicken salad while i had a chicken burger. "Your precinct it actually really nice" she complimented "It's definitely an improvement from the ones at home" i laughed.

We both talked for a while but we were soon interrupted "Rhi, Jean has been looking for you" Armin said "He has? do you know where he is?" i asked "I last saw him wondering about on floor 3" Armin smiled.

"Okay thank you Armin!" i smiled "We should get going" i said and my sister nodded, i threw my rubbish in the bin and the elevator doors dinged open.

Jean came walking over to us and paused for a moment, he looked at me and then looked over to my sister and then back at me "Sisters?" he guessed and she nodded "I'm Jean" he smiled as he extended his hand out to her.

"Captain put us on a job" he smirked as he turned to face me "Right now?" i sighed and he nodded "Where is it?" i asked as we all walked over to the elevator. "Brooklyn, i'll drive" he voiced and i nodded "You can take the car back to the apartment" i told my sister and she nodded.


	2. 'Ah so you do take notice of me detective Sanchez'

I got into Jean's car after leaving Natasha, surprisingly the car was extremely clean and smelt like peppermint.

"Do you know what happened?" i asked him as he pulled out of the parking lot "It's just a robbery, it's a small shop down in Brooklyn" he stated "I didn't know you had a sister" he said as he tried to make conversation "Mhm" i nodded "i have 4 siblings" i added and he looked shocked "i'm guessing your an only child?" i exclaimed.

"How did you know?" he laughed "you give off the vibe" i replied, my phone started to buzz. I pulled out the device from my pocket and saw that my mother was calling me.

"Hello Mother"

"Hi dear, i just wanted to know if Natasha was ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah her stuff is already packed, i can't really speak because i'm going somewhere"

"Sorry to bother you! i'll speak to you later then"

I ended the call and put my phone away, i looked over to Jean who had a small smile formed on his lips "What are you smiling about?" i sighed "Just the fact that when you speak on the phone your accent pops out more" he smiled.

He shifted his focus back onto the road ahead of us and i did the same, the radio was quietly playing and my eyes kept drifting to the shiny metal in his ears.

I examined his ear carefully, he had a helix and a mid helix piercing. He also had a conch and his two lobes pierced "you got a new piercing?" i commented and his eyebrow raised "Ahh so you do take notice of me detective Sanchez" he teased as he pulled up to the location, i rolled my eyes at him and got out of the car.

Before we entered the shop i tucked my gun into my waist band at the back of me, i clipped on my radio and adjusted everything on my belt "Ready?" i asked Jean and he nodded.

"You know, you shouldn't wear heels for a job like this" He annoyingly commented "I can run in heels perfectly fine and if anything they can be used as a weapon to defend myself" i replied with an sarcastic smile and walked into the small store.

"Good afternoon we're from NYPD" Jean said to the male in front of us and showed him his badge "We came here due to a claim of a robbery? are you the owner of this shop?" He asked "No my boss is in the back, i'll go get him" the man quickly said and hurried off into the back.

I browsed around the shop and noticed there was a broken door and a bunch of stuff knocked over, i grabbed my gloves and slid my hand through them. While we were waiting for the owner to appear i walked over to the broken door, i bent down and examined it.

I noticed that the glass was predominantly on the floor outside instead of inside which immediately raised my suspicions.

"Hello, could you possibly go over what has happened?" Jean asked and i walked back over to them. "This is the second time, the first time i didn't report it because it was just the alarm being tripped" he claimed "But this time the door was smashed and all my stuff was trashed and a few items were stolen" he sighed "Could you make an inventory of all the stolen items please" i asked and the small man nodded.

"Can we have access to the cameras, outside and inside" Jean voiced "The inside cameras don't actually work, only the outside ones" the man admitted. "That's fine" Jean replied and the man hurried off to the back, i tapped Jean's shoulder and ushered for him to lean down to me.

"I think it's a setup" i whispered "The way the glass is broke it looks like it happened through the inside not outside" i added, Jean leaned back up and raised his eyebrows "And the inside cameras don't work" i added and Jean nodded.

"You guys can come through the back!" he called out, I stepped into the back first and Jean was following closely behind me. The man led us to his security room and had 3 pc's set up with views of different points of the street, Jean sat down and started to look through the footage while i stood behind him double checking questions with the man.

"You're a very pretty girl" the man complimented and i uncomfortably smiled "Thank you, so did anything get stolen on the first incident?" i asked trying to quickly change the subject "Yes, a few tv's and some phones" he replied "Where is your accent from?" he asked once again changing the subject.

"I'm from London" i quickly said "So stuff was stolen but you didn't report it?" i confusedly asked as i noted everything down "I didn't realise the stuff was missing until this incident" he said, i noticed that Jean slyly looked back at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Are you single?" the man asked, a disgusted expression took over my face as this man was at least in his 50th's "I found the time frame" Jean voiced and i quickly ignored the question and joined him. I looked over his shoulder and at around 6pm you could see someone running down the alley way on both attempts.

"If you could make sure your report and inventory is filled out by tonight then we'll come back to pick it up" Jean spoke and the man nodded "I'm just going to take some tests from the door" i said and quickly walked out and other to the door.

I collected a few glass shards and popped them into a bag and i also found some denim from a pair of jeans, it was very small but i also put that into a bag.

"you done?" Jean asked as i walked back over to the counter and i nodded "We'll be back later tonight" Jean said and the small man waved us off.

"You still think it's a set up?" he asked as we got into his car and i nodded "Majority of the glass shards are outside instead of inside, if someone was kicking from the outside the glass would mainly be inside the shop" I analysed "So it looks like someone kicked it from the inside, i found a piece of denim and i collected a few glass shards" "When we get back i'll send it up to forensics for testing" i claimed.

"Mhm, that guy did seem a bit shady too be fair" Jean joked and i agreed.


	3. 'I'll see you bright and early tomorrow darling'

I was sat in the breakroom waiting for the forensic team to get back to me, it was around 4pm and me and Jean were going to leave soon to go back to the store down in brooklyn. "Do you have to eat so loudly?" i asked as i turned to face Eren, he was shoving a burger into his mouth and he flipped me off "Go to your office if you don't like it" he scoffed, i rolled my eyes at him and continued with going on my phone.

You:  
I'm going to be home late today, make sure the door is locked up and i'll see you when i can

"I've got the stuff, let's roll" Jean said as he entered the room, i looked up at him with a weird expression "Let's roll?" i repeated and a grin appeared on his face. I got up and once again followed him down to his car, "Forensic found a finger print and some blood on the denim, my plan is to wait near the alleyway at around 5pm to see if anyone comes" he voiced "If no one comes then we take the owner back to the station for proper questioning" he added and i nodded.

We were sat in the car in the alleyway waiting for it to turn 6, the radio was quietly playing and i was leaning my head back on the seat. "So, why did you move to New york?" Jean asked breaking the silence between us "Better opportunities i guess" i shrugged "Did you move alone? or do you live with your sister?" he asked as he carefully watched me "Alone, my sister was just visiting but she has to go back for school" i said softly and he nodded.

"What about you?" i softly asked as i leaned up from the seat, his eyes carefully watched me and a small smile played along his lips "Finally taking an interested in my life now detective Sanchez?" he cockily joke.

"Forget i ever asked" i sigh, something quickly caught my attention and i narrowed my eyes "Theres movement" i quickly stated, i turned off the radio and Jean quickly got his gun ready.

"Okay let's go" he said as we both quietly got out of the car, Jean signalled for me to go to the left and he was going to go to the right. We both quietly but quickly walked up near the back of the door, a smash of the door alerted our attention.

But the smash happened from the inside while the person was still stood outside, they climbed in and from what i could see they were roaming around the shop. I looked over at Jean with my eyes brows raised, Jean moved up closer to door and i signalled to him when the guy was coming back out.

Jean jumped up and grabbed the guy hastily pushing him to the floor, i ran over to them while Jean was arresting him "I am arresting you on suspicion of theft and robbery you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence" Jean voiced while he pulled the guy up from the floor.

"Captain can you send out 2 police cars to the store down in brooklyn we've caught the person" i voiced through the radio. "I'm going to go check on Pablo" i told Jean and he nodded, i slid my hand through my gloves and got out my torch.

I entered the shop from the back and carefully stepped over the glass, i turned on my flash light and scanned the area. "Pablo?" i shouted, i looked around a bit more and made my way into the back "Pablo!" i shouted once again and then i heard footsteps coming from the stairs, he emerged from upstairs and was in his night clothes.

"If you could get dressed, we will need to take you down for questioning" i stated and he nodded as he went back upstairs. "Detective Sanchez and Kirstein, the cars are outside" Eren said into the receiver "I'm just inside the shop waiting for the owner" i replied.

I waited for a couple more minutes and he came down the stairs once again "You didn't answer my question earlier" he stated and i raised my eyebrow "what question?" i asked as he got his stuff ready "if you're single" he said and my blood ran cold "It was an inappropriate question" i voiced and he laughed.

"oh come on, it's just a simple yes or no" he creepily said, he quickly walked over to me and slammed both of his hands either side of my body. His eyes looked me up and down, he darted his tongue out to lick his bottom lip before he spoke "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be single" he cooed.

My body started to shake, i tried to move my arms but the memories from that night came flooded back and i was frozen. Suddenly the guy was thrown onto the floor and Jean was quickly on top of him, finally my senses knocked back in and i could breathe.

Jean handcuffed the guy and pushed him out to the front of the store, my heart was beating rapidly and i shook my head and followed them.

Jean placed the guy into the back of the police car and slammed the door, he turned to face me "Are you okay?" he worriedly asked and i nodded "I'm fine, i just accidentally froze up" i muttered "Thank you" i quickly said and he gave me a small smile.

Throughout the entire car ride Jean kept asking if i was okay and i assured him i was fine but he wasn't buying it, he pulled up to outside my apartment because he argued about taking me home even though i declined the offer. I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff "Thank you, for driving me home and for what you did back there" i said.

"No worries" he smiled "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow darling" he smirked and i slammed his car door shut and gave him the middle finger as i walked into my apartment building.

I walked up the stairs and reached my floor, i put the key in and twisted the door open. I took my shoes off and turned on the lights, i walked down to the guest room and my sister was in there sleeping. I shut the door and walked into my room, i put my stuff down and sat down on my bed.

I took in a deep breath and i stared at the wall as my eyes began to water, i hate myself for letting this get to me once again, i hate myself for thinking about him once again.

I thought i was passed this.


	4. 'You're stuck with me Sanchez'

"You straightened your hair?" Natasha asked as she walked into the kitchen and i nodded "I did it impulsively last night" i laughed "you're going to ruin your curl pattern" She sighed "it will be fine" i assured "it looks nice though" she smiled.

"I'm sorry i won't be able to take you to the airport today" i muttered as i wrapped my arms around her "At least i don't have to be there with you crying" she joked "Who said i'd be crying?" i argued "We all know it would happen" she said.

"I should head off but there is money for the cab on the side and text me when you get to the airport!" i stated, i grabbed her and kissed her cheek and held her "I love you!" i said "I love you too! now go before you're late!" she scoffed.

I grabbed my bag and my coffee and headed down to the car park, i put my coffee in the cup holder and placed my bag in the passenger seat. I pulled down the small mirror and double checked my hair, it was the first time in months that i had straightened my hair and i felt like a new person.

I set off driving to work and i turned the heater on as it was more cold than yesterday, considering it was coming up to October i was not surprised at the weather.

"Morning Captain" i smiled and he looked up to meet my eyes "Morning" he nonchalantly replied and continued on with his work, i walked straight down to my office and unlocked the door. As usual i put my bag down and grabbed out my laptop, i checked my to do list and scanned over it.

First thing was to check who was assigned my partner, then collect the witness reports for the new case. I closed my laptop and headed down to Hanji's office, i lightly pressed my knuckles against the glass and tapped a few times.

"Come in!" her voice cheerily shouted, my hand moved to the door knob and i twisted it and entered the room. I heard a gasp come from her mouth, i looked up at her confused "Your hair!" she excitedly exclaimed and i laughed "It looks so pretty" Thank you Hanji" i smiled.

"Could i get the witness reports for that new drug case please?" i asked and she nodded "Of course dear" she smiled while going through a stack of paper, she grabbed the right report and handed it to me. I grabbed it from her hand and quickly scanned over it "Thank you so much!" i beamed "Have a good day" i added "you too dear" she smiled as i closed the door.

I sat back down in my chair and opened up the witness report, i looked through the first couple of pages but i was interrupted by my door swinging open "Detective San-" "Woah" he said shocked. I looked up and Of course it was Jean, i rolled my eyes and waited for him to speak but instead he was just staring at me.

"Can i help you?" i asked, his face quickly flushed red and his mouth was just open. "I have news" he quickly said "You're leaving?!" i teased and he scoffed, he closed the door and sat down in the seat in front of me "Have you checked who your partner is yet?" he asked with a smile on his face and i shook my head.

"I was about to, i had to pick up the witness report" i said "Well you're looking at them" he smirked "You're stuck with me Sanchez" he added and my head dropped into my hands.

"I'm stuck with you?" i repeated and he nodded like a little child "And Captain gave us that new drug case" he said as he leaned back into the chair "This means whenever i'm in trouble you have to save me" he smirked "I wouldn't save you, i'd happily leave you" i nonchalantly stated and he put his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt.

"We leave in 10 princess, so be ready" he voiced and got up from the chair "oh and you'll need to drive because i don't have my car today" he stated and i rolled my eyes at him.

We both got into my car and Jean was quick the examine it, he was picking things up and opening the dashboard. I put the key in the engine and started it up, i pulled out of the car park and headed out on the streets of manhattan "Where are we going?" i asked "Starbucks" he replied "Starbucks?" i repeated and he nodded "I need a drink" he said.

He grabbed my empty cup from the cup holder and looked at my order "Ah you're an ice coffee type of girl" he said as he analysed my drink. "I don't really like coffee that much, i just drink it for the boost of energy" i stated and he laughed "You're probably a tea person" he said.

"Did you assume that because i'm British?" i teased "Of course not" he lied. I parked outside of a Starbucks and Jean got out and headed into the shop.

As i watching the cars pass by my phone started to vibrate, i pulled it out and it was my brother.

"Why are you calling me so early?"

"It's only 5:27"

"Exactly, you're never up at this time"

"New year new me"

"You're 8 months too late, what did you want anyway"

"I just wanted to talk, i haven't spoke to you in a while"

"Ah does someone miss me?"

"Ew of course not, is Tasha coming back tomorrow?"

"yeah shes leaving in a few hours, i'll have to call you later because i'm on a job right now"

"What type of case?"

"A drug case, tell everyone i said i miss them!"

"I will, i love you"

"I love you too"

I ended the call just as Jean entered the car "On the phone to your boyfriend was you?" he said and i gave him a disgusted look "It was my brother" i said "Oh how old is he?" he asked "13" i replied.

Jean handed me a drink and i read the order "Peach ice tea?" i softly smiled "I figured you like cold stuff because you get ice coffee and you like tea, so i got you that" he admitted "You hurt my head sometimes" "but thank you" i added.


	5. 'So you would save me after all'

The day was going by painfully slow considering that it was a Friday, me and Jean were instructed to just watch this area for any suspicious activity.

I had my seat reclined back as i was extremely tired while Jean rested his head against the window. We had been sat here for over a few hours now, this was the downside to the job. Majority of the time we were just sat around waiting for something to happen.

"I didn't ask but how comes you don't have your car today?" i said breaking the silence between us, Jean leaned up and looked at me before he began speaking "My stupid roommates popped the tire last night" he huffed and i quietly laughed "Oh so you think that's funny?" he grinned and i nodded.

"Was it that boy and girl you were with the other morning?" i asked and he nodded "Sasha and Connie, we've been friends since high school" he said, i turned my body to face him while i leaned my head back on the seat.

"you live alone right?" he asked and i nodded "But majority of the time my friend stays at my apartment" i stated "That's what happened with Sasha and Connie until they permanently moved in" he joked. I turned my focus back outside the window and Jean did the same, Jean and me both noticed something suspicious "You saw that right?" he said and i nodded.

I grabbed the report from the back and pulled up the photos of the suspects and that was our guy, i started the car up and started to follow the guy.

Luckily the windows were tinted so he couldn't see into the car because he kept suspiciously look back at the cars. He turned down this street and walked into this building, i pulled up outside this two storey coffee house which was opposite the building. He waited outside the building looking in every direction.

"We should go into the coffee shop and then we can use the second floor to look into the building" i voiced and Jean nodded. We both got out the car and made sure our badges weren't visible, i slammed the car door and we walked into the coffee store. I quickly brought a muffin while Jean headed upstairs, i shortly joined him.

We were sat at the table furtherest from the window, i pulled out the laptop while Jean had the binoculars and was trying to look through the buildings windows.

While Jean was trying to look for stuff i was researching the building and trying to find out who brought it "I don't think only drugs are involved" Jean gulped, i looked up at him and he passed me the binoculars. I put the object up to my eyes and zoomed into where he was looking, through a small curtain opening you could see an array of different drugs and stacks of guns.

I pulled the binoculars away and passed them back to Jean, Jean made sure to get photos and we packed up and headed back out to the car.

"This has to be gang affiliated" i said as i pulled out of the small street "Mhm" Jean agreed. "We can report back to the Captain and then contact the SWAT team" he voiced as i drove back to the precinct.

Tasha:  
I'm getting on my plane now!  
i'll text when i land

I looked down at my phone and smiled at the message.

"Therefore we have come to the conclusion this case could possibly be gang affiliated, this may be the gang that the precinct have been trying to catch for a while now" i stated as me and Jean stood in front of the precinct.

"Okay, Armin call the SWAT team" the Captain demanded and Armin hurried out the room "Everyone get prepared, i want you all to join the SWAT team" he voiced "Detective Kirstein and Sanchez good work, go get prepared" he said and we both nodded.

We headed down to the weapons room, i grabbed a protective vest and another gun for back up. I looked over at Jean who was practically grabbing everything "What? this rarely happens, it's a once in a life time event" he stated and i rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

Me, Jean, Ymir, Eren, Armin and Mikasa were all in the back of the van while the Captain and Hanji were in the front driving. "Who let Hanji drive" Jean groaned "I can hear you!" she shouted and slightly swerved making us all hit against the van.

"it's probably because the Captain is too short to reach the pedals" Eren joked and suddenly we were slammed against the van once again. "Watch it up there!" Ymir shouted, the van came to a quick stop and the doors swung open. We all hopped out and we were outside the building, the SWAT team had already broken in and we quickly joined behind them.

The doors flew off as the SWAT team shouted, the large group of men all froze. "Put your hands on your head and get on the floor" The SWAT team screamed, we all quickly got into the room and grabbed someone. I grabbed the male who we saw from earlier, I firmly held both of his hands behind his back and cuffed them.

On the large table in the middle of the room, there were a variety of different drugs and a bunch of money while underneath were crates of guns. I looked up to look around the room and i noticed the man who Jean had was pulling something out of his pocket "Jean look out!" i shouted and i instinctively shot the man in the leg.

Everyone quickly turned to look at the man who was now screaming on the floor, Jean looked in his pocket and pulled out a massive knife. My heart was beating fast due to the adrenaline and Jean looked over at me and smirked, i grabbed the man up from the floor and we all headed downstairs to put them in the van.

"So you would save me after all" he said with a sadist smirk "It was a reflex" i groaned and pushed the man into the van "Whatever you say princess" he cooed.


	6. 'You're the girl he's been talking about!'

"Why are you always at my apartment so early" i groaned and threw the covers over my head "Sorry if i'm just itching to see my best friend" Hitch laughed "you're probably itching from the Std's you're catching" i replied "Hey! i've only hooked up with one person these past two weeks" she defended.

"This a new world record for you" i fake gasped as my eyes were still glued shut "Maybe if you got some action you wouldn't be so cranky all the time" she teased, i felt her presence coming towards me so i opened the covers up for her and she slid in the bed.

"Every time i hook up with someone it turns weird, that one guy who wanted me to tickle his feet and then that crazy girl!" i stated "She wanted me to piss on her!" i laughed and Hitch joined me "You should have done it, maybe you have a piss kink" Hitch teased "I definitely do not have a piss kink" i demanded "Anyway i want you to come out with me and meet some of my other friends" she said.

"I'm not in a social mood" i muttered "I never asked, you're coming" she demanded "Okay but let me sleep for a bit longer" i pleaded and she surprisingly agreed.

I finally fully woke up and i heard Hitch clashing about in the kitchen, i seriously concerned that my kitchen would be set on fire or something. As i walked down the hallway to the kitchen i re did my pony tail and saw Hitch trying to cook pasta.

"She's alive!" she threw her hands up in celebration "Where are we going later then?" i asked while i climbed up and sat on the stool in front of her. "We're meeting my friends Sasha, Connie and-" "Sasha and Connie? do they have a roommate named Jean?" i asked as i made the connection.

"How do you know?" she laughed clearly freaked out "I work with Jean, he's my new partner" i stated "You're the girl he's been talking about!" she squealed and i looked at her confused "Talking about?" i asked and she nodded "He told us he had a new partner for work but never told us her name" she laughed.

"Well we're meeting them for lunch, then later we're going to a club" She voiced "A club?" i groaned "you need to get drunk! you haven't been since i first met you" she teased "Fine fine" i agreed.

I threw on a white sweater over my beige top, i looked in the mirror making sure i didn't ruin my hair as it was gelled down. I adjusted my skirt and pulled it down, i grabbed my lip gloss from the side and double checked that my makeup was intact.

"Who's car are we taking?" i asked her as i grabbed my shoes "Is someone all dressed up for Jean" she cooed and i hit her arm "I dress like this normally you dick" i stated "yeah yeah" she teased "We're taking mine" she said as she grabbed the two dresses that she had stolen from my closet.

"This is a bad idea, i'm probably going to be so awkward" i complained as we walked down the street, Hitch grabbed my shoulders "You'll be fine! you wasn't awkward when you met me" she smiled "Because i was absolutely wasted" i reminded her and she laughed "Then just get absolutely wasted tonight" she advised and pushed me through the doors of the store.

"Hitch!" a female voice shouted out and we saw Sasha and Connie sitting at the back of the store, we walked over to them and Hitch greeted them both. "Guys this is Rhi" She smiled "Hi, it's nice to meet you both" i said softly and held my hand out "Wait..." Connie paused "You're detective Sanchez!" he finished.

"That's me" i awkwardly laughed as i sat down in the booth "Where's Jean?" Hitch asked while i scanned the menu. "I'm here" his husky voice said as he emerged from the toilet "Rhi?" he questioned and i looked up and gave him a small smile "Hey".

"How on earth does someone like you know Hitch?" he questioned "What do you mean?!" Hitch scoffed "We're basically twins" she smiled while wrapping her arm around me.

"You guys are complete opposites" Jean stated "How did you guys meet?" he asked while carefully watching me. "It was a Friday night and i went to this club because i was bored and this was when i had just moved so i had no friends" i spoke "I kinda went over board with the drinks and i bumped into her and then we basically drank all night together" i admitted.

"If you and Hitch are practically twins then i like you already" Connie stated and Sasha agreed, Jean was still extremely shocked. "You're coming out with us tonight right?" Sasha asked and i nodded "Okay can we order food because i am absolutely starving" Hitch complained and i laughed at her.

Once everyone had finished their food we stayed in the store a little longer, i slyly took in Jeans outfit. He was just wearing a plain black turtleneck, even though the outfit was basic it looked good on him.

"Everyone ready to go?" he asked and we all got up, Hitch, Sasha and Connie all skipped head while me and Jean were left in the back "Are you drinking tonight?" he asked "I'm 100% sure that Hitch will make me drink, so yes" i lightly laughed "Mhm, i finally get to see the best of both worlds then" he smirked.

"Hitch what dress did you pick for me" i called out, we went back to Jean's apartment to get ready and me and Hitch were in his guest room. "The red one!" she shouted back, i unzipped the bag and grabbed the red dress. It wasn't anything fancy it was just a plain thin strapped red dress, i proceeded to remove my sweater and skirt and put on the red dress.

I swapped my shoes for my heels and waited for Hitch to get ready "Why does my dress look better on you!" i laughed as i looked Hitch up and down.

Jean was sat on the sofa on his phone, he had one hand leaning on the back of the sofa and his legs were parted. He wore a plain white shirt which was unbuttoned at the top and plain black pants, i entered the room and sat on the sofa next to him while we waited for the other.

A subtle red hue appeared on his cheeks as he looked at my body "Listen, whatever happens tonight is not talked about during work agreed?" i said as i held up my pinky finger and a smile took over his face "Agreed" he said and wrapped his pinkie around mine.


	7. '3 v 3'

As we walked into the club Hitch and Sasha were cheering, the club was dimly lit and the only light was mainly from the dj and the neon signs plastered around the room. The bass was so strong i could practically feel it through my chest, Connie and Jean walked behind us while we were in front.

Luckily Hitch got us into the vip section so we just followed her upstairs, we were led into a room which over looked the entire club and dance floor. In the middle of the table there were bottles of vodka and there was a small bar next to us.

I sat down on the sofa next to Sasha and i was opposite Jean, the boys agreed to not drink as much so that they could drive us home. "Here's to tonight!" Hitch shouted over the music and held up her shot, we all cheered and downed the shot.

Everyone had there eyes squeezed as the toxic liquor slid down their throats "3 v 3?" i asked and they looked at me confused. "Basically everyone has 3 shots lined up whoever finishes them last has to go kiss a random person" i laughed "Me and Connie will pass" Jean said and i nodded.

I filled up 9 shot glasses for us and lined them up "Can you guys count down" i asked and Connie nodded, "3" "2" "1" "Go!" he shouted. My hand quickly gripped around two of the shot glasses and i threw them down my throat and i grabbed the last one and pinched my eyes closed as they went down.

"Not fair!" Hitch complained as she finished last "Hey i'm giving you a heads start, your tongue was bound to be shoved down a strangers throat tonight anyway" i teased and she playfully hit me.

I looked over at Jean who was staring at me in shock "What?" i laughed "you just did that so quickly" he said in amazement "Yeah she's really good at swallowing" Hitch teased and i hit her.

The boys ordered a beer each from the bar while i poured a few more shots down my throat "Let's go dance!" Sasha smiled and grabbed me and Hitch. I was starting to feel that familiar buzzing sensation in my body as we made it down to the dance floor.

The three of us were in the middle of the dance floor moving our bodies to the beat, it was like the alcohol had taken over and my body moved on its own. Hitch as usual was shouting "This is the best night ever" she shouted and then she kissed both me and Sasha.

After a while of dancing, my head was now spinning and i needed to sit down "I'm going back to the booth" i shouted over the music and they both nodded.

I started to push through the crowd of sweaty people but someone grabbed my wrist and stopped me "You dropped this!" a deep voice shouted, i looked down at the object in his hand and it was my necklace "Thank you!" i shouted over the music.

He moved closer to me and i could now see his face, he was a tall blonde male with pretty blue eyes "Can i get you a drink?" he smiled and i shook my head "I've had way too much" i laughed "thank you though" i smiled "Oh come on, one drink won't hurt" he pleaded "I'm okay!" i shouted.

"Come on baby, we can have fun" he smirked "She said no" a husky voice said behind me, i instantly recognised it and it was Jean. He placed his cold hand against my burning skin and guided me out of the club "We should probably get you home" he stated.

The cold air hit my skin and it was the best feeling ever, he kept his arm wrapped around me as we walked to his car "Are you cold?" he asked and i shook my head.

We got into his car and he handed me a bottle of water "Thank you" i smiled, he started up the engine and started to drive towards my apartment. I silently sat in the car drinking the water "You okay?" he asked and i nodded. My head was spinning a lot due to all of the shots and i'm pretty sure i've lost the ability to walk but at least i wasn't about to be sick.

"I'm guessing from previous experiences you get hit on a lot?" he lightly chuckled breaking the silence "Mhm, but then some guys are dicks and take it too far" i sighed and Jean decided to just kept his eyes on the road and not push the topic.

Jean pulled up outside my apartment and walked around to my door and opened it "Can you walk?" he asked "I don't think so" i laughed. Jean quickly scooped me up in his arms which caught me off guard. He closed the door with his hip and i wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly "Keys?" he asked. I put my hands down my bra and pulled them out and dropped them into his hands "They might be warm" i shyly said and just laughed.

He opened the building door and carried me up the stairs "It's the 3rd floor" i said and he nodded, he continued walking up to the 3rd floor.

He walked over to my door and he skilfully put the key in and opened the door while still carrying me. He opened the door and turned on the lights "Down the hall to the right" i directed, he adventured down my hallway and opened my bedroom.

He quickly turned on the light and placed me on the bed "That was impressive" i teased "I'm a man full of many surprises" he winked. "Can i get you anything else? or are you okay?" he asked making sure that i'd be fine.

"I'm good, thank you" i smiled "i guess you are somewhat useful" i joked "I'm always useful" he stated "Goodnight Rhi" he smiled "Wait!" i said as he turned to walk out of the room, he turned back around and looked at me "Remember what ever happened tonight is to not be talked about" i repeated and he nodded with a grin on his face.

"Don't worry, i know princess"

"Goodnight Jean"


	8. 'Ry...Ryan?'

I was scanning my room for my necklace, i had a killer headache but i needed to find that necklace. My memory was extremely hazy and i could barely remember anything, all i remember is going to the club doing 3 v 3 and then i got carried home.

There was a knock at the door and i walked out of my room and walked to the door "Hitch what did i tell you about coming over so earl-" i paused. It wasn't Hitch it was Jean "Jean?" i confusedly questioned "I came to bring your stuff that you forgot" he smiled softly. I opened the door wider for him to come in and we walked over to the kitchen, he put my stuff on the counter and then he pulled out my necklace "Your a life saver! i thought i lost it" i said as i took it from his grip.

"How are you feeling?" he asked "Been better, i'm just waiting for this headache to disappear" i replied and he lightly laughed. "I appreciate you bringing all my stuff over, i hope i didn't do anything too embarrassing last night" i shyly admitted.

"Don't worry the only embarrassing one was Hitch and that's just a personality trait of hers" he joked "Speaking of Hitch have you spoken to her? she hasn't replied to my messages" i worriedly said "She's at my apartment, she's was still sleeping when i left" he confirmed and i nodded.

"I should get going before those 3 idiots set my apartment on fire" he joked and we both walked over to the door "I appreciate everything, thank you" "i'll see you tomorrow" i added "See you tomorrow princess" he smirked and i rolled my eyes once again as i shut the door.

🚓

I slammed my car door shut and started to head towards the elevator, my phone started to vibrate so i dug it out of my bag.

"Hitch? i literally just left you what's wrong?"

"Rhianna?"

"R-ryan?"

"It's nice to hear your voice"

"W-what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, we left things on a bad patch when you left"

"I wonder why"

"Listen Rhianna, you know i never meant what happened"  
"I regret it so much and i feel so guilty, i always will"

"Good morning Captain" i said as i held the phone down my side "Morning" he replied and i quickly went into my office.

"Ry...Ryan"  
"Nows not a good time, i'm at work"

"Maybe after your shift we could talk"

"I don't think that's a good idea, i moved away for a reason"  
"and you were one of them"

"Fuck Rhi, how many times do i have to say i'm sorry"

"It's not that fucking easy, this is how i know you aren't sorry! you fucked me up Ryan, i don't think you understand that"  
"Please just don't call me again"

I dropped my head into my hands and tried to calm myself down before i started to cry. I can't believe he had the audacity to call me like that, every time i start to get over him he some how finds a way to crawl back into my life.

"Good morning Sanche-" Jean paused and noticed that i had my head in my hands, i quickly lifted my head up and wiped under my eyes "What have i told you about knocking!" i scoffed "Why were you crying?" he asked as he closed the door.

"I wasn't crying, i just stabbed myself in the eye with these stupid acrylics" i lied, Jean's eyebrow raised and he looked me up and down "I'm telling the truth look!" i raised my hand in front of my face to reveal my new nails.

"Mhm..." he paused "Captain is sending us downtown to a small convince store" he stood up from the chair and headed towards the door "Meet me downstairs in 10 Princess" he winked.

I grabbed my stuff from my desk and grabbed my bag, i locked up my office and walked towards the elevator "I'll see you later Hanji!" i said "See you later dear" she cheerily smiled.

I approached Jeans car and my phone vibrated, i looked down at the device in my hand and once again it was Ryan. I had multiple texts from him begging for me to call him back, i opened the car door and set my bag in the back "Ready?" he asked and i nodded.

"Why are we here?" i asked as we pulled up outside a small 24 hour convince store "Apparently at this time the store keeps getting robbed, we need to wait in the back street" he voiced and i nodded.

We were stood in the backstreet, i was talking to the owner about what the guy looks like and just getting any details. "Sanchez look out!" Jean shouted and the guy came running passed me "Fuck" i groaned and started to run after the guy. He jumped over the fence and into the back of a motorcycle and sped off, i rolled my eyes and sighed as it was too late and he was long gone by now.

I ran back to the owner and Jean "Can you give us the tapes to camera 4 please" i asked. Jean turned to face me and he looked pissed "They fucking got away" he said as he started to raise his voice "I know i'm sorry" i bit my lip and looked at the floor.

"You should have chase down the bike!" he scoffed, his voice was now raised more and i could feel my breathing pick up "Jean i couldn't, they went too fast" i muttered "Captains going to be so pissed" he shouted and my body instinctively flinched as his hands shot up to his head, i moved back away from him and Jean noticed my response "P-please stop shouting" i muttered as i close my eyes.

Jeans features immediately softened once he saw my reaction, he noticed that my chest was rising fast and he noticed how i flinched back from him.

"Why did you flinch like i was going to hit you?" he softly said as he came closer to me "I-i didn't flinch" i tried to calm myself down and slow my breathing. "Rhi i literally saw you flinch and back away" he stated "It was just a reflex".

The owner came back and handed us the tape, Jean thanked him and i started to walk towards Jean's car but his hand slithered around my wrist and pulled me back to face him. "Rhi, why did you think i was going to hit you?, you should know i'll never hurt you" he said softly, his eyes looked deep into mine and i swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"I don't like when people shout at me, my ex used to shout a lot" i quietly admitted, i dropped my gaze to the floor and took in a deep breath "And i'm guessing he hit you as well?" Jean's eyebrow raised as he watched my eyes moved up to his once again.

"It would rarely happen, just a few times" "It's honestly nothing, we should get back to work" i said quickly changing the topic, my chest tensed up as i had never told anyone about it.

I promised Ryan that i'd never tell anyone no matter what and here i am breaking that promise.

"come on, let's go get food before we go back to the precinct" he stated with a small smile and we both walked back to the car.

"Thank you" i said as the woman placed my drink in front of me, i wasn't too hungry so i only ordered some chips. "I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier, i didn't know you didn't like people shouting" he stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's fine, i don't really speak to people about this" i quietly said, i kept my eyes down on the table refusing to make eye contact with Jean. "Is this why you were upset this morning?" he asked, i shot my eyes to look at his face as i cocked my brow "In your office, you were upset" he explained "I figured it was because of him right?" he added.

"yeah, he called me asking to talk things out but i said i still wasn't ready" i started to fidget with my fingers as speaking of Ryan normally made me uncomfortable. Even the mention of his name maked my body tense up, it's like he has some weird control over me even though we're miles apart.

Jean noticed that i was fidgeting with my hands and decided to not push the conversation any more "Did you hear that Captain has a new case for us? he said he'll give it to us later" he smiled trying to brighten up the mood "Do you know what type of case?" i asked while taking a sip from my drink "I think we're going undercover" he smirked.


	9. 'Want to try it out?'

Jean opened his arm for me and i slipped my hand through and held onto him as we descended down the large stair case "Don't trip" he teased "Don't say that because then i will trip!" i huffed.

"I'm going to need a drink if i'm going to be Mrs Kirstein tonight" i stated "So when we're married you're going to be drunk everyday?" he cockily smiled "Smooth, but keep wishing Jean" i let go of his arm and walked over to the bar.

"Can i have two glasses of champagne please" i smiled "ID please" the bartender asked, i fished through my bag and grabbed my purse. I pulled out my ID and slid it across the counter, the bartender held it up and looked at me then back at the ID.

He slid it back and went off to grab the drinks, i leaned against the counter waiting for the bartender to arrive. I looked around the room and noticed that Jean was talking to a man who i assumed was on our list "Here you go" the bartender bluntly said as he passed me the two glasses.

I carefully grabbed the two glasses and strutted over to Jean "Ah here she is" he smiled, his hand slid behind me and sat on my waist. I tensed up at the action but quickly relaxed "It's a pleasure to meet you" i smiled, i headed Jean his drink and held out my hand to the fairly large male.

"You look gorgeous Mrs Kirstein, Mr Kirstein is a lucky man" he joked and Jean laughed with him "I hope we can talk more later" The man said and disappeared off.

Jean's hand was still on my waist, i looked at him and raised my brow. He retracted his hand and took a sip of his champagne "Who was that?" i asked "Eburhardt, he's from Germany" Jean replied as he let the champagne travel down his throat.

"Should we go sit down?" i asked and he nodded, once again i grabbed his arm and we headed over to the dining area. I searched for our name plaques as they were done alphabetically "We're over there" i pointed and Jean led the way while i followed.

Jean pulled out the chair for me and i sat down tucking my dress under the table "I guess you can be a gentleman after all" i teased "Like i said Rhi, i'm a man full of many surprises" he winked.

He sat down next to me and we both just looked around the room, the room was packed with rich assholes. I propped my elbows on the table and rested my head in my palm "So how does it feel to be Mrs Kirstein?" he cheekily asked, i turned to face him with a small smile on my face "It's such an honour" i sarcastically said.

"I think we should make this a permanent thing" his eyes were glued onto mine and he was slowly moving in closer "We'll see about that" i smirked "Will we?" "Mr and Mrs Kirstein!" a voice boomed which made both of our heads shoot up.

"Mr Edurhardt" Jean said with an annoyed tone "I can't wait for the food to come out" the man excitedly exclaimed while he took a seat in front of us. "How comes Mrs Edurhardt isn't here tonight?" Jean politely asked, the man leaned back in his chair and flicked his wrist shaking his expensive watch.

"She had to watch the kids back in germany, i didn't want to bring them all over here just for one event" he laughed "What about you two? got any children?" the man asked and i almost choked on my spit.

Jean's hand rubbed my back while i tried not to die "Sorry" i said "No we don't have any children" i smiled "Ah you'll make beautiful babies" he stated and i gave him an awkward smile.

While i was taking a sip of my drink my phone started to ring, i quickly opened my bag and grabbed my phone "If you could excuse me" i said "Can you watch my bag?" i asked Jean and he nodded.

I got up from the seat and walked to the toilets

"Hello?"

"Rhianna, can we please talk?"

"Ryan i told you not to call me again, i have nothing to say to you"

"Please Rhi, i miss you"

"Fuck you with the i miss you bullshit! if you knew what was right you would have never fucked up the relationship"  
"you have no idea how much you have affected me, even my family still thinks your a fucking saint when you're not"

"I'm in New York, that's why i want to talk things out"  
"I'm not the same person that i was"

"You're in New York?"

"Yeah"

"Ryan i swear if you try to contact me or come near me again i will get a fucking restraining order against you"

I slammed my phone onto the counter and ran my hand through my hair, my chest was rising rapidly. I closed my eyes and took in deep breaths trying to calm myself down, i shook my head and looked up in the mirror making sure my makeup was still intact.

I turned my phone off and walked out of the bathroom, i noticed that Jean was sat at the table alone. "Where did he go?" i asked and Jean looked up at me "We made the deal and he left" he smiled.

"I got you another drink" he said and passed it to me "Thanks, i need it" i sighed, i pressed the glass to my lips and chucked the drink. "you okay?" Jean asked surprised with how quickly i finished the drink and i nodded.

"Rhianna?" a familiar voice said and i immediately tensed up, Jean looked behind me and then back at me. I had my eyes set on the table, i wanted the ground to just swallow me up.

I slowly turned around and there he was, he had a sadist smile on his face. He was wearing a velvet red suit which complimented his skin nicely, Ryan always looked good in red whether it was a red durag or red shoes he looked good.

"I almost didn't recognise you, you look so beautiful" he smiled and tried to hug me "Don't touch me" i muttered. Jean looked back and forth between the both of us and was extremely confused.

"Ah where are my manners" Ryan laughed "I'm Ryan" he smiled and held his hand out to Jean, Jean immediately stood up and looked him up and down.

Ryan was only 5'10 so Jean towered over him "So you're the asshole ex?" he impertinently voiced "Asshole? Rhi what did you tell him?" he snapped.

"She didn't have to tell me anything, i know an asshole when i see one" Jean stated "Jean" i said sternly. I stood up and stood in between the two boys, i may be tall but with both of them either side of me i felt like an ant "Remember what the Captain said" i reminded and he nodded.

"I'll be back" i grabbed Ryan's jacket and went to pull him away "You're not going alone with him!" Jean protested "She can do whatever the fuck she wants" Ryan spat out "Jean i'll be fine, give me 10 minutes" i nodded and pulled Ryan away to a secluded area.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" "Did you follow me here or something?" i shouted "Don't fucking raise your voice at me" Ryan scoffed as he pushed me against the wall. "What the fuck did you tell him about me?" he snapped "I didn't tell him shit! maybe if you didn't do shit then you wouldn't have to worry about your reputation going to the ground all the time" i yelled.

There was a silence between us until his hand was pressed hard against my cheek, i didn't even see it coming. It happened too quickly, the familiar stinging sensation was burning through my skin "What the fuck did you tell him!" he demanded.

"You said you changed" i muttered, i dropped eye contact with him and looked at the floor "You're a fucking liar!" i shouted and pushed him. I formed my fists together and hit him repeatedly in the chest, he raised his hand up to hit me once again.

But instead someone grabbed his hand, Jean had his hand held tightly in his grip. Ryan looked at Jean and looked pissed "Don't you fucking touch her" he growled, my eyes were wide as i had never seen Jean like this. Jean's fist connected to Ryan's jaw and sent him flying on the ground.

Behind him was security who grabbed Ryan and escorted him out, Jean quickly turned to me and his features immediately softened. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held onto me tightly.

He guided me over to the seating area which was more quiet and barely had any people. His hand shot up to my cheek as he noticed that i was holding it earlier "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" he softly asked "Just my cheek" i stated.

Jean kept his hand on my cheek and kept his gaze on me, i shoved my arms over his shoulders and pulled him into a hug "Thank you" i muttered.

"Anytime Princess" his large hands held onto me tightly.


	10. 'Anytime Princess'

"Hitch?" i asked while i was sitting upside down on her sofa, she muttered a response which indicated she was waiting for me to speak "Does Jean ever speak about me? you know like to Sasha and Connie?" i curiously asked.

My eyes were focused on the tv while she was sitting at her table going through some papers "Probably, he tells Sasha and Connie everything" she grabbed the stack of papers and threw them to the side.

"Why are you asking?" she teased "I was just curious" "I should get going, i need to do food shopping and i have to wake up early tomorrow" i sighed, i quickly changed the topic before Hitch would bombard me with questions.

I lifted myself up from the comfortable sofa and slipped my shoes on, Hitch waved me off and i headed down to my car. The sky had a blend of purples and oranges, while i stuck my keys in the engine i admire the beautiful view.

🚓

"The case i'm sending you guys on will be dangerous, you'll need to go undercover and get as much information as you can" The captain voiced, me and Jean were sat in his office while he went over the details of the new case with us.

"As long as you play the part and don't mess up you'll be fine, we will have officers also undercover just in case something is to happen to the two of you" he stated and me and Jean nodded.

"You're going to a gala, this is where majority of the shady business happening within Manhattan takes place" "You guys are going to act like business partners and try make deals with people" he leaned back in his chair and took in our expressions "That's it?" Jean asked and the captain nodded.

"You'll be wearing a wire which will be connected to Armin and he'll be getting all the information that you guys get" He added "So tonight you'll both need to be dressed up and you'll appear at this address" he slid us a piece of paper with an address and time written on it.

"Remember there will be paparazzi everywhere so be careful with what you do, make fake business deals and don't cause any drama" "Can you both do that?" he asked "Yes Captain" we both said in unison.

We walked out of his office and we still had a couple hours until we had to be there so me and Jean both decided that we'll go back to our apartments and get ready "I'll see you at 8" he smiled "Don't be late" i sighed and we both parted ways.

"Hitch! help me with this dress" i shouted, i held the dress together at the back in my hands as i waiting for Hitch to come into the room.

"Holy shit Rhi" she gasped, her eyes scanned my body and her face wore a shocked expression "Seriously if you don't get with anyone soon then i'm taking you" she teased, she walked over behind me and grabbed the fabric from my grip. She gently grabbed the zip and pulled it up, the dress was a silky emerald green colour.

The top part fitted like a corset and gripped tightly to my body, the dress had a thigh high slit and flowed down perfectly. I had new silky green heels which colour coordinated perfectly, i slipped on the heels and tied the thin lace around my ankle.

I checked my hair in the mirror to make sure the curls were still intact, as usual i swiped my lip gloss over my lips and smoothed it out "I need to leave, but there's food in the fridge!" i smiled "Have fun!" she shouted and i headed out the door.

I got a message from Jean telling me to meet him near the entrance, i got out of the taxi "Thank you!" i smiled. I could hear cheering from people and cameras going off, i walked near the carpet and noticed Jean leaning against the brick wall.

He was wearing a normal suit minus the tie, he had the top 2 buttons undid which exposed his chest slightly. I walked closer to him and the sound of my heels hitting the floor caught his attention, we were out of view of all the cameras and paparazzi.

"I-i" he stuttered, i looked up at him confused. I shoved my hand into my bag and grabbed out the small mic that Armin had gave me earlier "You look nice" he quickly said, i looked up at his face and he looked flushed "Likewise" i smirked.

I grabbed onto his jacket and secured the mic onto it, it blended in with his jacket and it was hidden. "Don't cover it or the sound will get blocked" i stated and he nodded "Ready?" i asked "Of course Princess" he smiled.

As we walked up the steps i grabbed the bottom of my dress in my hands to make sure i didn't trip or anything, Jean held out his hand for me. I looked down at his hand then back up to him "I don't bite Sanchez" he teased, i rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand while we continued up the stairs.

The cameras were flashing from every angle and the paparazzi were shouting very loudly, me and Jean smiled at a few cameras but quickly got upstairs and was met with the bouncer.

"Name" the large male in front of us nonchalantly said "Mr Kirstein" he replied "Ah it's nice to have you Mr and Mrs Kirstein" the man smiled and a confused expression over took my face.

We entered the large hall and my face turned to look at Jean, i grabbed his face and he looked surprised "What is in your mouth?" i asked as i pressed my thumb and index finger against his chin, a smirk quickly over took Jean's face and he stuck out his tongue.

There was a metal ball pierced right in the centre of his tongue "I thought you saw it this morning" he laughed "No, when did you get it?" i asked "After work on Monday" "do you like it?" he asked "I don't hate it" i muttered "Want to try it out?" he cockily asked and i hit his arm.

"Mr and Mrs Kirstein! it's so great to finally meet you" an older man in front of us said and held his hand out for us to shake "Mrs Kirstein you look stunning" he smiled "Thank you sir" i replied "Welcome to this years Gala event" he introduced.

We were stood on the top floor over looking the dance floor and there were tables scattered about, the hall was beautiful, the hall was lit with light pink lights placed all around the massive room. To the right of the room there was a huge fake Sakura tree which had gift bags hanging down which were attached to the branches.

"I hope you're hungry and ready for business!" the man voiced.


	11. 'Goodnight Jeany'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if anyone reads it book because i mainly wrote it for myself ahaha but i don't mind still writing chapters

"Do you think this would suit me?" Hitch held up the lipstick and i grabbed it from her grip, i examined the shade as i looked back and forth between the tube and her lips "Try the lighter one" i said.

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Jean the other night?" she finally asked, i know she had just been dying to know but she didn't bring it up once i told her about the whole Ryan situation.

"Nothing happened, he just helped me with Ryan that's it" my eyes scanned through the different eye shadow palettes while i waited for Hitch to find her colour. "I don't believe you" she said, i wrapped my arms around her and snuggled into her neck "I would of told you about it if something had happened, stupid".

"Hmm..." she paused while she grabbed her correct shade "Come on" i followed her over to the register and waited for her to complete her purchase "Where are you dragging me next?" i asked "Jean's house" she winked.

I put the keys in the engine and started up the car "Does he even know we're coming over?" i asked as i drove down the street "He knows i'm coming, not you" she laughed while taking a bite of her sandwich "You should be careful since i'm the one driving" i threatened.

I pulled up outside Jean's house, i grabbed my stuff and got out of the car, i threw Hitch her drink and locked the car. We walked up the small steps and entered the building, i adjusted my skirt as it had rode up slightly.

"Jean!" Hitch shouted through the door while she constantly knocked, Connie opened the door and was surprised when he saw both of us "Hey Rhi, i didn't know you were coming" he smiled "me either" i laughed.

He opened the door wider for us and i slipped my shoes off and followed them into the living room, Connie and Hitch both sat down and i did the same. "Where's the man of the hour?" Hitch asked "He should be out soon, he just got out the shower" Connie smiled "Let me go tell him that you guys are here" he got up from the sofa and rushed off down the hall.

Hitch threw me a blanket as she noticed that my legs were shaking, it was not my brightest idea of wearing a skirt in mid December and at night time. I wrapped the blanket around my bare legs and pulled the remainder over my body.

I was resting my head on my hand while Hitch flicked through different movies to watch, i heard two voice in the hall and my turned in the direction. Both Jean and Connie entered the room but Jean's shirt was only half on, my eyes scanned over his muscular body and i was stunned.

Luckily the lights were dimmed so he couldn't see me looking, he pulled down his shirt and my eyes quickly found the tv. Connie sat next to Hitch while Jean sat down next to me on the sofa, he extended his arm behind me as his eyes were on me "Fancy seeing you here Mrs Kirstein" he teased.

"Still sticking with that name are we?" i directed my eyes onto him and noticed that his hair was wet and pushed back. "Only until we make it official" he shrugged and directed his eyes to the tv, i softly smiled to myself and put my eyes back onto the tv.

"What are we watching?" Jean asked "I don't know, a horror?" Connie suggested but Hitch immediately protested "Nope, I'm going home alone tonight" "Why don't you just stay here" Jean offered.

"Fine..." she paused "but it can't be too scary" "you fine with a horror?" he asked as he turned to look at me and i nodded "if not you're always free to sleep here" he offered. "I can handle a horror" i stated and Jean playfully put his hands up in defence.

As the movie progressed i noticed that Jean kept slyly looking at me to catch my reactions, Connie and Hitch kept screaming but mainly at the non scary parts. They both had each other clutched tightly and had the blanket half covering their view of the tv.

Jean had moved closer to me and we were now sharing the blanket, my head was sitting in my palm and my eyes were gradually closing "you can rest on me if you want, i don't bite" he joked "i mean, only if you want me to" he winked and i playfully hit his shoulder.

I lifted my head up and he moved down on the sofa and adjusted himself, i carefully placed my head under his arm and re adjusted the blanket. Jean's arm held me tightly and the smell of vanilla and a faint hint of peppermint over took my senses.

Jean rested his head against mine and it actually felt nice to have someone hold me like this, Ryan was never the affectionate type. He was only affectionate for the first 2 years of our relationship and then it all went down hill, we'd always argue and he'd always blame me for things.

He would never hold not once, not in a loving way anyway. It's like i was just his punching bag, all he ever did was project his problems onto me constantly and twist my mind to make me think i was at fault.

But with Jean it was different, he compliments me, he may be a dick at times but he always makes sure i'm okay and he actually cares for me.

My heavy eyes slowly opened as i regained my vision, i let out a small yawn and remembered that i wasn't at home. I didn't realised but i had curled up onto Jean's lap, his hand was resting my waist as he was leaned back on the sofa.

I slowly got up from the position and Jean quickly moved his hand, i looked over at Hitch and Connie who were both intertwined with each other and now fast asleep.

"I should leave" i quietly let out, Jean had a small smile on his lips as he watched me rubbed my eyes "I'll drive you" we both got up from the sofa, he grabbed his keys while i grabbed my jacket and shoes. I left Hitch the keys to my car so that she could drive to my apartment in the morning, Jean opened the door for me and i walked out first while he followed behind.

"How long did i sleep for?" i asked while we adventured down to the car, Jean raised his head to look at me "Only an hour". He leaned down to open the door as i did the same, the familiar scent of Vanilla and faint peppermint hit my nose once again.

The car ride went fairly quickly, my eyes were glued to outside the window as i watched all of the cars speed past "You're an idiot you know" he commented, my face screwed up and my eyes planted onto him "What? i didn't even do anything you dick" i huffed.

"You're wearing a skirt in winter" he snickered, i figured he could see the goosebumps that coated me skin. I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder "I didn't realise i'd be out for this long" i admitted.

"Thanks for the ride" i grabbed the door and got out, i leaned down into the window and gave him a smug smile "Goodnight Jeany" i teased and his face turned into a smirk "Jeany?" i nodded my head and laughed "See you tomorrow Mrs. Kirstein" he winked.


	12. ‘Fucking Jaeger’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i will be continuing this story for those who wanted it :) i will post a new chapter every Wednesday!

My sleep was disturbed by the loud noise of my phone ringing, it was vibrating against the table and wouldn’t stop. I moved my hand to my table and grabbed the device, i answered the called and turned over in my bed. 

“Hello?” I groggily said 

“Get up, i’ll be at yours in 20”

“What the fuck? how did you get my number”

“Don’t ask questions just get ready”

The called ended and i looked at the time confused, it was half 6, why is he coming to pick me up?.

I got up from my bed and grabbed my clothes, today was training day so i just wore some black leggings and a vest, i threw on a cropped hoodie over it as it was still freezing in Manhattan. I did my usual morning routine and got my stuff ready, as i was bringing my clean laundry to the kitchen the door rang. 

I set the clothes on the counter and walked to go open the door, Jean wore a smile and had a bag in his hand. I opened the door wider and let him in, i walked into the kitchen and he followed behind. 

“How comes you’re picking me up today?” i asked while i put away some dishes, Jean was silent and didn’t respond. I turned around and realised he was just staring at me, well at my body, i could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. Luckily i’m darker toned so he couldn’t fully see my cheeks, “Shit sorry what?” he fumbled out. 

“Why are you picking me up?” i asked with a laugh “your car is at my apartment remember, so i thought you’d need a ride” he put his hand into the bag he brought over and pulled out mcdonald’s breakfast “And i got you this” he cheekily smiled. 

“Very nice of you jeany” i teased “i just need to put a few things away then we can go” he nodded and just started to look around my apartment. “You have a pet?” he asked, i looked down to where he was looking and realised i had left the cat stuff i brought out “Oh, i forgot i put that there” i laughed “I’m getting a cat next week” i grabbed the stuff and carried it to my room. 

When i entered the kitchen again i noticed that Jean had a piece of fabric in his hand and was moving it around, as i got closer i realised that it was my thong. My eyes ran wide and i quickly tried to snatch it from his grip but he raised it higher “Didn’t class you as a thong type of girl” he teased while holding the red fabric up in the air “Give it back you dick!” i demanded and jumped to grab it from his grip. 

Once i had finish doing everything i needed to we headed down to his car, the cold air hit me and shivers ran up my spine. He noticed that i was slightly shaking and turned on the heater, he started up the engine and headed down the road. 

“Have you heard from Ryan?” I cringed at the use of his name, i shook my head and Jean nodded “I think he’s back in London thankfully” i stated “If you don’t mind me asking” he swallowed “How long were you together?” I leaned my head against the head rest and let out a small breath. 

“Almost 4 years” it was visible that Jean was shocked, he probably though i was an idiot for staying with him for so long. I wouldn’t blame him, i am an idiot, i wasted all those 4 years on a dick like him. “He wasn’t always like this” Jean raised his eyebrow as the words left my mouth, he was focused on the road but i could tell he was carefully listening. 

“The first two years he was practically perfect, we never argued or fought, he treated me amazingly” i softly smiled as the memories “But then it just went downhill, he would blame me for his problems, he’d make me think everything was my fault and i’d believe him.” i shakily said “It’s annoying because i was always in denial, i still believed he loved me and that he was just going through a tough time” I could feel my eyes going glossy but i blinked it away. 

Jean POV

From the corner of my eyes i could see her starting to tear up, i cautiously placed my hand on her thigh and gave her a warm smile. That fucking dick messed her up, no wonder she’s so cold to people, she’s scared to let them in because that dick hurt her so badly. 

“He never deserved you” i swallowed “or your love” i pulled into the car park and shut off the engine, we both got out of the car and surprisingly she walked round and gave me a hug. My eyes went wide as i was taken aback from this action, i quickly wrapped my arms around her “Thank you” she whispered against my chest. 

I walked into the break room and spotted Ymir drinking coffee, i popped my head into the room “Is Marco here yet?” she put down her coffee and looked up at me and shook her head “Ask Armin, he’s always the first here” she advised and i walked down to his office. 

“Armin is Marco here yet?” i asked as i entered the room, i could already feel Jaegers eyes burning into my skull “He’s waiting in the training room” Armin smiled “Thanks” i noticed Jaeger mutter something under his breath but i decided not to push it today. 

I walked down to the training room and spotted the familiar freckled face man, i entered the room and his face lit up. He pulled me into a hug and i did the same “It’s good to have you back” i smirked “It feels good, i’ve missed everyone” “you’re still coming over later right?” i asked and he nodded. 

The training room had been set up as Captain was doing a self defence course today so there were mannequins set around the large room. I heard chatter behind me and turned to see who it was coming through, Rhi and Mikasa entered the room “Woah, who’s that?” Marco’s eyes were wide and he was practically drooling. 

His cheeks were flashing red as he stared at Rhi, I rolled my eyes and before i could speak someone else did “Jean you left this in the car” Rhi said, i turned down to look at the object and it was my phone “Gracias princess” she rolled her eyes as usual but she had a small smile plastered on her lips.

“Oh Sanchez, this is Marco my old partner” i introduced, she looked the black haired freckled face man up and down and gave him a soft smile “Hi, it’s nice to meet you” she nervously greeted. I love how nervous she is when she meets new people, when she first met me she was so nervous she was practically trembling. 

“Sorry for stealing your partner” she joked “It’s fine, hopefully he’s in good hands” Marco smiled “You two can be partners today if you want? i’ll find someone else” she offered while looking at Marco “No-” “Thanks, i appreciate it” Marco cut me off.

She waved us off and walked away to go find a partner, “She’s hot” Marco stated. I won’t lie Rhi is extremely hot but hearing Marco saying it angered me, i know he’s my best friend but it still annoyed me. 

I had my fist balled at my side while i watched her be partners with fucking Jaeger instead. 

Rhi POV

“I don’t want to hit you!” i protested, Eren rolled his eyes as he was getting frustrated “Just hit it!” he scoffed. I had a spiked metal grip on my knuckles, i took in a deep breath and struck a hit at Eren. I slightly grazed his hand but luckily i didn’t cut it, he grabbed my wrist and yanked it down and pushed me to the floor. 

“What the fuck, how are you so fast” i groaned as i got up from the floor “you’re just shit” he teased. It was now my turn and Eren position himself, his hand moved towards me and he was too close to my hand and sliced it but i still managed the yank his arm and push him to the floor. 

“Fuck fuck fuck” i muttered as i rocked my hand back and forth, i had a small gash on my hand and it was pouring out blood “Shit, i didn’t mean to cut you Rhi” Eren fumbled it “It’s fine, i’ll be back” i quickly hurried to the sink and put my hand under the water. 

“Shit are you okay?” Jean asked as he entered the room, he looked down at the amount of blood and grabbed my hand “Fucking Jaeger” he spat out. Jean swung open the cupboard and searched for the first aid kit “Jean i’m fine honestly” i said trying to calm him down. 

“Rhi you’re fucking bleeding, your not fine” he grabbed the supplies and then walked back over to me. He gently grabbed my hand and started to clean it up “This may sting” i closed my eyes waiting for the pain and it hit hard “Fuck” i groaned, he wrapped up my hand and made sure it was secure. 

“Come on” Jean lowly said once he was finished, i could tell he was pissed about the situation so i just followed him. We entered the training room and Mikasa and Eren walked over to me to check if i was okay, “We’re partners now” Jean scoffed as he grabbed Eren by the shirt and dragged him other to the mat. 

“This won’t end well” Mikasa huffed as we both sat back and watched “You fucking prick! you made her bleed” Jean snapped, his fist connected to Eren’s jaw and sent him stumbling back “I didn’t fucking mean it” Eren shouted. He came charging at Jean and tried to slam him onto the floor but Jean didn’t budge, Jean grabbed Eren’s arm and pushed him down to the floor. 

“You still fucking hurt her” Jean angrily growled, Jean was now on top of Eren and before he could do anymore damage Marco quickly grabbed Jean and got him off of Eren before the Captain came in. 

Mikasa moved to Eren and checked his jaw while Marco calmed down Jean, Hange looked confused and the Captain turned to look at my hand. He looked up to me and raised his brow “I just accidentally cut my hand, nothing too big Sir” i smiled and he nodded. 

Training was over and everyone had moved back to their offices and went back to work, i didn’t have anything to do and i found myself going to Jean’s office. I knocked on the door and heard him grunt a response so i opened the door, Jean looked surprised to see me but quickly covered his expression. 

“I just came to make sure you’re okay” i admitted, a smirk over took his expression and he leaned back into his chair “Aww does Mrs. Kirstein care about me?” he cooed. i rolled my eyes and gave him the middle.

“I was going to ask you to lunch but forget it” I teased and went to walk away “No wait” he protested, i raised my brow and turned back around. “I’ll go to lunch with you” he smiled, Marco had entered the room and his face flushed red “Hey Marco, we’re going to lunch want to come?” i politely asked.

“I’d love to”


	13. ‘you’re awake’

I was sat across from Marco and Jean, we were sat in a small cafe for lunch. I didn't want to eat anything too big as i was meeting Hitch for dinner later so i only ordered some fries "Is that all you're getting?" Jean asked as his eyes moved from my plate to my face. "I'm going out for dinner later so i don't want to eat too much" i grabbed the ketchup and squirted a small pile next to my fries. 

"Are you having dinner with your boyfriend?" Marco sheepishly asked and a small laugh escaped my lips "No no just Hitch, i guess you could class her as my girlfriend at this point" i teased while i took a sip of my drink. "So Rhi, your accent? you're not from here right?" he asked and i nodded "I'm from London, i moved here almost a year ago now" i smiled. 

Jean was listening carefully to the conversation but was acting as if he had no interest at all. "Do you prefer here or London?" Marco grabbed his drink and took a sip waiting for my reply, i pressed my lips into a line and had to think about the question.

Yeah London was amazing and i had my friends and family over there but Manhattan has given me way more opportunities than London could ever have. I loved watching the sunset and sunrise where in London majority of the time it was just grey and people in Manhattan are some what nicer than people in London. 

"Definitely here" i smiled "I love London don't get me wrong but i've had more opportunities here" 

Jean POV

I was surprised by her answer, i genuinely thought she would have said London. "I agree i prefer Manhattan to Canada" Marco chuckled, i leaned back in my chair and watched the two of them engage in conversation. 

Once the day had come to an end and i had finished my work i found myself walking over to Rhi's office. I let myself in and sat in the chair in front of her desk, i leaned back and put my hands behind my head and slightly parted my legs. 

"Holy shit Jean" she jumped, i turned around to face her and her hand was over her chest as it was rising up and down "Don't scare me like that" she hit the back of my head and gathered her things together. "I'm here to take you home" i got up from the chair and walked towards the door and she followed behind me. 

The car ride was fairly quick and it was mainly Rhi and Marco speaking, i pulled up outside Rhi's apartment and i watched her get out the car "Thank you for the rides today Jeany" she mocked "See you tomorrow Princess" i waved "Bye Marco!" she smiled and he waved as she walked into her building.

"you like her don't you?" Marco smugly remarked as he got into the passenger seat, my eyes moved to his and my brows raised "Rhi? you think i like her?" i practically laughed at his comment. 

"Jean i can tell when you like someone" i rolled my eyes and dismissed the idea, i don't like Rhi. 

Rhi POV

Hitch  
Hey babes, i won't be able to make dinner tonight! 

Rhi  
Seriously? I hope you catch a Std from your new boy toy

Hitch  
Love you too <3

I placed my phone on the table and wondered what the hell i should do tonight, i looked around my apartment and started to tidy up a bit. Once i had finished that i changed into some comfy clothes and sat on the sofa looking out the window.

I walked to my fridge to check the contents inside and figure i could grab a few things from the store, i grabbed my jacket and slipped on my shoes. I made my way down to the car and started up the engine, the store was a 30 minute drive from me but it would at least give me something to do instead of staying inside bored.

As i was driving down the road it started to heavily rain, i hated driving in rain as the floor was a hundred times more slippery. I turned up the radio and bopped my head to the tune playing, the rain was crashing against my car and it was hard to see the road. 

I had a tight grip on the wheel and made sure i was being careful, i stopped at a red light and waited for it to turn green. 

The light had turned green and i drove forward, suddenly i heard a loud honk and everything went black. My eyes fluttered opened and i heard loud sirens and people shouting, my eyes kept closing as i tried to battle to keep them open. 

I felt a warm liquid run down my thigh and everything hurt, i slowly moved my eyes to look up and i noticed that my windows and windshield was smashed. My eye moved down to my thigh and i had a massive glass shard impaled into my thigh and it was bleeding out. 

My eyes felt extremely heavy and fell shut.

🚓

My body ached as i opened my eyes, the room was dim and i recognised that i was in the hospital. I shot up and groaned in pain, i held my hand to my head and felt a pad on the top of my head, i moved my hand around my face and noticed i had another pad on my jaw and i small one on my eyebrow.

I grabbed the small mirror on the table and looked at my reflection, i cringed at the sight as i looked horrible. I had a slight black eye forming and i had a few bruises on my neck, i had a few cuts on my arms but it wasn't anything major.

"You're awake" a husky voice spoke and my head snapped towards the door "Jean? W-what are you doing here?" i quietly let out. He sat down on the chair as he held a cup in his hand "Hitch is stuck in Rhode island and wanted me to be here with you" he warmly smiled. He pressed a button which buzzed and a nurse soon entered "Mrs Sanchez" she smiled "How are you feeling?" she grabbed her clip bored and had a few supplies out.

"Confused" Jean quietly laughed to himself while the nurse gave me a big grin "You were in an accident, you had to under go surgery as you had been impaled by a glass shard" "You had no major injuries, luckily the shard didn't hit an artery" she smiled "you have a few stitches in your face and your thigh but other than that you should be fine, we'll keep you here for a few more days then depending on your condition you should be free to go home" she placed a cup of pills down and a bottle of water.

I finished taking the pills and she walked out of the room, i lifted the bed sheet off of my legs and pulled up the gown to see my thigh. It was bandaged up tightly and had bruising around the area "Do you have my phone? i should call my parents" Jean put his hand into his pocket and fished out my phone, he placed the object in my hand and stood up "I'll be outside".

"Rhi! finally are you okay? i got a call saying you were in an accident"

"Mum i'm fine, just a few stitches but i'll make it"

"What happened?!"

"I was driving to the store and then all i remember is hearing a honk and when i opened my eyes everything was shattered"

"Your father is on the phone to the car company, is anyone there with you?"

"yeah my friend from work is here"

"Okay, i'm going to call my work to see if i can get any time off to fly out"

"Mum don't worry! i'll be fine i promise, Hitch should be here later on she'll take care of me"

"I'll still try, i'll let you rest but i'll call you tomorrow to make sure you're okay" "I love you"

"I love you too"

I put the phone down and Jean noticed that i was finished and entered the room "Thank you for being here" Jean sat down with a soft smile on his lips "Of course, i wasn't just going to leave you to wake up alone" "What did your parents say?" he asked.

"They're going to try and come out but i doubt they'll get time off of work" i sighed and leaned back on the bed "They're lucky you're in good hands" he teased.

"You don't have to wait here you know, i'll be fine till Hitch comes" i felt guilty keeping him here when he could be spending time which Marco instead of me. "Rhi i'm not leaving" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"Thank yo-" "and stop saying thank you, you're my partner of course i'm not going to just leave you" he teased, i rolled my eyes and bit down on my bottom lip to contain my smile.

🚓

i had spent the last couple of days in the hospital and finally i was discharged, it was around 7pm and i was getting my clothes on. I tossed the gown onto the bed and put my hair into a bun, my thigh ached slightly as i was moving it.

"Ready princess?" Jean asked and i nodded, he had my bag full of things and we headed down to his car. As the cold air hit my fiery skin it felt amazing, i hadn't been outside in a while and it felt so good to finally be out.

As we got to his car he opened the door for me and i hesitated to get in "I promise i'll drive cautiously" he smiled and shut the door for me.

While we were walking up the stairs to my apartment Jean demanded to carry me up as he noticed i was limping slightly, he wouldn't take no for an answer and just scooped me up into his arms.

I held my hands around his neck tightly while he walked up the stairs, he opened the door and took off his shoes. He placed me onto the sofa and then set my bag down in my room "you know you seriously don't have to do all of this" i stated as he walked back into the room handing me my pills.

"I know but i want to" he replied and grabbed the remote, i swallowed the pills down my throat and laid back on the sofa "Tomorrow you have to change your bandage and pads" he informed me and i nodded.

"Are you staying over?" i asked as i had my focus on the tv "Do you want me to stay?" he asked as he looked at me, i slowly nodded my head and a grin over took his features "I can't hear you" he taunted "Yes" i quietly chuckled.

I was sat in my bed on my phone while Jean was in the bathroom changing, i could feel my eyes getting heavy but i protested to keep awake. I had the tv on as well just as background noise, Jean emerged from the bathroom in sweat pants and a plain white top.

"Goodnight Princess" he smiled as he went to walk out of the bedroom "Wait" he turned to look at me "you can sleep in the bed" i offered. "I'm fine on the sofa" he smiled "Please, you've been sleeping in a chair for these past couple of days and the sofa isn't that comfortable"

"Aww does someone want me to sleep with them?" he teased "I just don't want you developing a back problem because of me" i huffed. He closed the door and walked over to the bed, he lifted the covers and slid in. He had his eyes on the tv while he browsed through the movies, he would occasionally look over at me and noticed that i was practically falling asleep.

"What the hell" i said as he yanked the phone from my grip "Go to sleep" he stated, he placed my phone on the side next to him so that i couldn't get it. I moved down in the bed and laid to the side "Goodnight Jeany"

"Goodnight Princess"


End file.
